Poor Little Rich Girl
by DarkestxKorner
Summary: This story is based off the episode. Twist: Maddie has a new adopted sister named Fiorella, and she fancies Cody...but only Maddie and London know. Will London be rich again? Will Fiorella tell Cody? Will Maddie accept Fiorella as her sister? Read to see!
1. The Big News!

**Okay, this is my second Suite Life fanfiction, but my other one didn't get any reviews, so hopefully this one does. The story is about Maddie's family adopting a 13-year-old girl named Fiorella, and she becomes Maddie's younger sister (other if she already has one). This story takes place during the episode "Poor Little Rich Girl"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything: The characters, plot, etc. I only own Fiorella.**

**Chapter One: The Breaking News**

London Tipton sat on her bed, and watched Muriel stacking sheets onto a table.

"Muriel, are you sure those are six-hundred white sheets?" London asked the sluggish maid. Muriel stopped.

"Let me check...One, two, three..."

"How much will it take me to get you out of here?"

"Ten!" she said almost immediately. London handed her ten bucks and she left. Soon after she left, Esteban came in carrying a tray.

"Good morning, Miss Tipton. I'm assuming you slept well?" he asked politely, handing her a mug of hot chocolate with a marshmallow in it. London looked at it with disgust.

"Esteban, what do you call this?"

Esteban just smiled at her. "I call it hot chocolate; what do you call it?"

"I call it unacceptable! You know instead of one big one, I like six mini-marshmallows!" London shoved the mug back in Esteban's hands.

"That is okay Miss Tipton. I shall cut it with care, unlike the doctor that did surgery on me; I tell the ladies that scar, is a shark bite." London stared awkwardly at Esteban, when Zack and Cody came in.

"Okay, we took Ivana on a walk, and to her Doggy-Daycare. You owe me five." the one who seemed like Cody said. London looked puzzled.

"I thought it was Zack's turn?" the twins looked at each other.

"Either way, you owe one of us five bucks." London handed them the five dollars and took a newspaper off the tray.

"I want to see if I'm in the society pages; I attended a program for an orphan organization! ...Or was it dolphins? Which one is Flipper?" London just opened the paper and started looking. Muriel walked back in. All four of them (Zack, Cody, Esteban and Muriel) took one glance at the front page, and gasped in awe.

"London, you might want to look at the front page." Cody said.

"Not now; me is reading about me!" she returned to skimming the society section.

"Um...I think the front page is more important...And you might want this back." Zack added, handing the five dollar bill back to London. She took it back.

"Why?" Then, she turned to the front page, and read the headline: **Tipton Goes Broke!** London let out a shriek of horror and shock, and everyone put hands over thier ears.

London hopped into the elevator, and ran into the lobby still screaming and wearing her pajamas. Then, she ran to Mr. Moseby and shoved the paper in his face.

"Tell me it's not true!"

Mr. Moseby frowned at London. "I wish I could say that...Your father borrowed too much money from the bank, and invested all of it in his new diamond mine. They haven't found anything!"

London looked at him incrediously. "No silver? Gems? Oil? Old paintings?" Mr. Moseby shook his head to all of her questions.

"Wow London, I wish there was some way I could help..."

"Can we borrow fifty-million dollars?"

Maddie smiled, but only half-heartedly. "Yeah, um...I'll go check my piggy-bank!" She walked away to...well, somewhere.

Mr. Moseby handed London a hankerchief. "Is there anyway that this could get worse?"

"In a way...yes."

London forze, and looked at him. "How?"

Mr. Moseby, once again, frowned upon breaking the other horrible news to her. "The bank suggests that since you are no longer rich, you should move out of the hotel, and rent it to someone who can afford it." London gasped.

"And just because I'm poor, the bank stops being nice to me?" she responded, making many hand movements.

"Shocking...isn't it?" Mr. Moseby said, making some, too. "You do have a place where you can stay, right?"

"Of course I do!" London takes out her cellular phone. "Annabelle? Yeah um...you heard? Good so...can I stay at your place? An asteriod? Wow, and I was busy feeling sorry for myself!" London hung up the cell phone (Mr. Moseby shook his head at the asteriod-part). "Don't worry; I have more people." London started to call another person. "Hi um...oh...yeah...fine!" she hung up.

"Who was that?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"It was Vanessa (A/N I made up a name because I can't remember the real one); we shared a step-mother. They said they're getting me back for all the times I didn't help them." Just then, Carrie, Zack and Cody came out of the elevator. Carrie ran over to London and started hugging her.

"Oh London, I'm so sorry! I want you to know that we're here for you, and if you need a place to stay you came come live with us!" London looked at her, too, incrediously.

"Really?"

"Of course! Sure, I'm already on the pull-out couch, but we can make room!" London smiled at Carrie.

"Thanks! Any better offers?" London bellowed loud enough for most to hear. Mr. Moseby turned to Maddie.

"Maddie, since your sister moved out, don't you have an extra bed in you room?" Maddie stared at him like he was flippo.

"Love to! Sorry, can't! Remember; my parents adopted another sister for me? Her name is Fiorella!" Like a que, a girl with long, dark-brown, wavy hair and shiny, crystal-clear blue eyes came out of nowhere.

"Maddie, your friend can sleep in my bed! I love to sleep on the window seat!" the girl insisted. Maddie smiled sweetly to the girl.

"You guys, this is my new sister, Fiorella. She's about Zack and Cody's age. Fiorella, that is London, Mr. Moseby, Carrie, Zack and Cody!" they all said hello.

"Um, can we get back to me?" London said. Maddie shot her a menacing look.

"Okay then, London will stay with Fiorella and Maddie." London smiled.

"Yay! I'll go get my things!" the preppy smile faded from her face. "Wait a minute, I have no things!" Then, London collapsed onto Maddie's shoulder and started crying hysterically. Fiorella walked over and started patting London's back.

"There, there London. I learned that time heals all...well, _almost_ all."

**What did you guys think? Chapter two might be coming shortly, if I get at least one or two reviews. Oh yeah, if you read my profile, you'll know that Fiorella is pretty much me with a different name, look and history. Yes I know, my eyes are not blue, they're coffee-brown and my hair is long, black, frizzy and looks un-tamed almost always. **

**See you soon!**

**Next Chapter: Thoughts and Suprises**


	2. Babysitting and Cooking?

**Here's chapter two, you guys! Thanks for reviewing, and if you spot mistakes in my story, you can tell me (Most likely I'll go back and change it). In the episode, London spends about two days at Maddie's house. In the story, I'm fitting in an extra day to make the story a little longer...I should shut up. Anyway, here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Fiorella. Sadly.**

**Chapter Two: Baby-Sitting and...Cooking?**

At last, the three girls arrived at Maddie's home. They came down the hallway, and filed into Maddie and Fiorella's room. London looked around, in disgusted but mirthful way.

"Oh, this is cool; your bedroom has a waiting room!" Maddie turned to London.

"London, this _is _our bedroom."

Fiorella chuckled. "Yeah, silly!"

Maddie walked over to a wall, and pulled out a bed; the bed was colorful, and had a sky blue, pink and yellow pattern on it. "Okay, this is my bed," then Maddie pulled out an identical bed. "And this is yours." She plopped down on her bed.

"I'm sleeping over here! I love this spot; I can see the mesmerizing night sky." Fiorella collapsed onto the window seat, and looked through the window. London walked over to her bed, stood in front of it and fell backwards onto it. Suddenly, the bed dispatched itself from the ground, and went back into the wall. Fiorella chortled loudly and rolled on the floor (A/N I did the same thing when I first saw that part!) and Maddie rushed to the doors to help. Soon, Maddie opened them, but then the bed came crashing down on her.

London stood up. "Maddie, I'm broke, and you're playing hide-and-seek!" Fiorella stopped laughing, and came over to lift up the bed; the bed went back into the wall.

"...Found me!" Maddie said. London and Fiorella helped her down. Maddie brushed herself off, and just then remembered something.

"Hey London, since you're gonna live like normal people, did you think of getting a job?" London looked up at her.

"No, I haven't." Maddie thought of an idea.

"Hey, you wanna 'sit for Zack and Cody tonight?" London looked at her friend incrediously.

"Isn't that your job?"

Maddie put on her 'That's-what-friends-are-for' look. "Right now, you need the money more than I do," she paused. "Hey, that felt great to say!" London gave her a venomous look. "Okay, sorry." Fiorella waved her left hand (A/N she is left-handed, like me) around rapidly, as if at school answering a question.

"Oh, oh! May I come? I want to hang with Zack and Cody! Please?!"

"Okay, just don't play along with any of Zack's schemes, and if he asks you to do anything..._suspicious_, don't do it." Maddie informed her new sister.

Fiorella gave Maddie quizzical eyes. "Like what?"

"For example, if he asks you to 'help' with his homework, or if he asks you to do him a 'favor'; got it?" Maddie looked her sister in the eyes.

"Yes, sir! ...I mean, boss! Or ma'am! ...Yes, Maddie?" London looked brain-dead. Maddie just smiled.

"Yes."

**_Sometime Later_**

Carrie paced the living room waiting for London and Fiorella to arrive. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang, and Carrie opened it; London and Fiorella were on the other side.

"Okay London, the doctor's number is by the phone, the twins didn't have dinner yet, they're doing their homework right now and make sure they get to bed on time. If you girls need me, I'm right downstairs singing. Okay?" Fiorella nodded, and London shook her head as if she "came back."

"Were you talking to me?" Carrie rolled her eyes.

"Fiorella, I can trust you, so tell London what I said. Bye guys!" Carrie rushed through the door and downstairs. Fiorella shut the door and stood around, while London walked over to Zack and Cody.

"Okay, time for bed!"

Zack (who was pretending to be Cody) looked at her like she was crazy. "It's 7:30! We didn't even have dinner yet!" Cody (who was pretending to be Zack) nodded in agreement with his brother.

"I'll help! So, what do you two want, hm?" Fiorella asked them.

"You, sweet thang!" Zack put his hand over his forehead, and Fiorella laughed playfully.

"Heh heh heh, don't push your luck." she said, in a very convincing tone. Zack beamed in superiority to his brother.

"Grilled cheese, please." Cody felt humiliated.

"Uh...me, too." Fiorella plopped down on the sofa, and London went to open the fridge; it wouldn't budge.

"Guys, the door's stuck!" London paniced. Fiorella rolled her eyes, while Zack and Cody exchanged looks.

"Other side," the chimed in unison. She tried the other side of the door, and it opened. London flashed them an 'I-knew-that' look. Then, London found two slices of cheese, and looked very gleeful.

"Oh look! They already have the cheese in little slices!" she took a pan, threw on the cheese and turned up the stove. "They'll be done soon!"

Cody looked at his brother, puzzled. "Wait, I thought you hated cheese?" Zack looked up at him.

"Yeah, but you like it!"

"Then you like ham?"

"No, we both do."

Then, who likes liverwurst?"

Zack looked at his brother in disgust. "Ew, nobody!"

Cody looked at Zack again, puzzled. "Why do they make it then?" Zack thought, then just shrugged at the question.

London said, "Who wants me to tell them a story?" The twins both said "No!" immediately. Then, the smoke alarm went off. Fiorella looked up at the stove, and it was nearly on fire!

Cody rushed to the window. "I've got the window!"

Zack took out the fire estinguisher. "I've got the stove!"

Fiorella jumped up and ran to the door. "Standing by!" Then, the alarm turned off. London grabbed the pan, which held to melted pieces of cheese smothered in plastic.

"Your grilled cheese is done!" Cody looked into the pan.

"Next time, you might want to put it on bread!"

"Yeah, and take _off_ the plastic!!!" Zack added loudly. Fiorella nodded quietly in agreement to Zack and Cody.

London sunk into a chair, disappointed with herself. "Ugh, I'm just not cut out for poor-people life! I can't even cook!"

Zack lended her some sympathy. "That's okay London, you just need to practice."

"Does that mean I should make _more _grilled cheese?" she chimed happily.

"NO!" they all shouted once again, in unison. London frowned at their support.

"You should start with simpler things, like cereal!" Cody informed.

"Wait, what goes first: The milk or the cereal!?!" said London is a flustered manner.

"It doesn't matter; just as long as you remember the bowl." Zack formed a bowl by making a series of hand movements. London nodded knowingly.

Fiorella smiled. "Now that that's over with, hows 'bout I make something?" London looked at her.

"Like what?" Fiorella frowned at her lack of knowledge.

"Honestly London; more grilled cheese!"

_**Maddie's House (Afterwords)**_

Fiorella lay tiredly on the carpeted floor. London sat in her bed, and Maddie sat on hers. London walked over to the window, and peered outside; she heard a crowd cheering.

"Wow, you have really noisy neighbors!"

Maddie came over and peered over her shoulder. "Oh, we live next to Fenway Park!"

Then, a man's voice shouted, "Incoming, Maddie!" Maddie's eyes widened.

"Take cover!" she ducked, and pulled down London; a baseball came flying in through the opened window (A/N Lucky!!!).

"Thanks, Sal!" Maddie bellowed through the window.

"Anytime, Maddie!" London gave her friend quizzical eyes.

"Oh, that's Sal; he the guy that hands out snacks. He's really nice." Maddie said.

"Whatever, I need to take a shower." London around. "Could you pull that out for me?"

Maddie laughed. "That's across the hall!"

"Oh...I knew that!" London then walked out of the room.

Maddie looked out the wnidow. "Hey Sal, how about a snack?" A pack of peanuts flew through the window. "Thanks!"

Just then, London's blood-curdling scream echoed through the apartment, and she bolted back into the bedroom. "Ew! Ew, ew, ew! Maddie, there's a shiveled-up animal in the bathtub!!!"

Fiorella and Maddie looked at each other, and rolled on the floor, laughing their asses (A/N excuse my langauge) off.

"London, that's my granny! I thought she was done with her bath."

Fiorella got up off of the floor, and sat on the window seat. "Well, I'm going to sleep guys, I'm 'tai-tai'." Maddie and London looked at her funny. "Tired! 'Night, guys. Sleep loose! Dream a dream 'bout a rainbow goose!" Then, she laid down, and closed her eyes.

"What did she say?" London questioned Maddie.

"Oh, she says that every ngiht before she goes to sleep. I don't know why, but it doesn't bother me!" London and Maddie just shrugged.

"I'm not asleep, ya know. That takes a while!" Fiorella said. They all just chuckled, and got ready for bed (in London and Maddie's case).

**What did you guys think? Hm? Good? Well, please review and sorry if I took long to you. I have six days until my school year begins, so if updates take a couple more days than usual, sorry. Plus, if the episode was in a different order, I'm changing it out of confusion!**

**See you soon!**

**Next Chapter: A Day-Off?**


	3. A Day Off?

**Okay guys, sorry it took long to update chapter two; the system was giving me problems! Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy this third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I only own Fiorella...WHY!?!?!**

**Chapter Three: A Day Off?**

Fiorella woke up at 6:43, and nobody else was awake. She sat up, yawned, stretched and got up to fix her 'bed.' Then, Fiorella took out her walkman, put in Flyleaf (A/N Mwahaha!) and listened to it, dancing around the room playing air guitar. All of a sudden, she got a brilliant idea; Fiorella took her CD and put it in the stereo, turned it up REALLY loud and pressed play.

She was singing along to _I'm So Sick_:

_I will break, into your thoughts,_

_With what's written, on my heart..._

_I will BREEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!! _(A/N Loud, demonic screaming!)

Maddie fell out of bed, and London bolt up out of bed. Fiorella rolled on the floor, laughing her maniacal, chipmunk-like (A/N Yes, I laugh like that...) laughter. A furious Maddie got up, turned off the music and went over to her sister.

"You little-! Fiorella, we would appreciate it if you woke us up in a later, quieter manner." London yawned, shrugged and went back to sleep. Fiorella stared at Maddie, as if she were speaking in Italian (A/N Which Fiorella can do, thanks much! I can't though...), and put the CD back in its case.

"You know, you snore when you sleep. REALLY loud!" Maddie shot her menacing look. "Yeah that's right. I love you, too." Fiorella walked over and hugged Maddie.

"Awwww! Now, could you guys hold this off for later, because I need more beauty-sleep since Ms. Loud-rock-music woke me up!" London chimed. Fiorella let go of Maddie, and they went to the kitchen to get breakfast.

**_Later_**

The three girls arrived at the Tipton Hotel. Mr. Moseby came to greet them.

"Ah, London, Maddie and...Fiorella?" Fiorella once again nodded in agreement. "Maddie, since you have accepted that London's staying at your home for now, and having a new sister..." Mr. Moseby left the sentence hanging a little. "...I guess I'll give you a day off." Maddie gaped at him. _A day off!?_

"Really? You're not like, joking, right?" she said, excited and jumpy now. Mr. Moseby nodded at her.

"It's the least I can do right now for you, Maddie. Now, you three, go have some fun...wherever you teenagers go to have fun!" They all thanked him, and went outside.

"So, what should we do, then? Mall? Movie? Relax? Park? Hm, hm, HM!?" Fiorella asked Maddie, shoving her finger in her face, pointing. London and Maddie gave Fiorella quizzical eyes. "What? A girl can't get excited about hangin' with her new big sister...and her new big sister's friend?" Maddie just smiled.

"I guess you can. London, what should we do?"

"Let's go to my favorite store and shop...wait a minute...I'm poor!!!" London burst into dramatic crying and leaned onto Fiorella's shoulder.

"Heh heh...maybe we should hang out back at home..." Maddie said.

_**Back at Maddie's House**_

Maddie, London and Fiorella sat quietly and bored in the bedroom. London looked around, Maddie twirled her hair and chewed gum, and Fiorella was humming _How to Save a Life _by _The Fray_. All of a sudden, Fiorella got an idea.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I know what we can do!!!" she crowed mirthfully. Maddie and London looked up at her, puzzled. "We could go hang with Zack and Cody! Let's watch a movie!!!" London and Maddie thought it was a good idea, so they got ready. Fiorella was voted to call them. She picked up the phone, dialed their suite number and waited for them to pick up.

"Martin suite, Cody speaking!" Fiorella loved the sound of his voice. _Wait, did I really just think that?_, she thought to herself. Weird.

"Hi Cody! This is Fiorella! Maddie, London and I were going to see a movie, and I thought you and Zack could come with us." she said excitedly.

"If our mom says yes, then sure! Hold on," he put the phone down (A/N This is really Cody, but he totally forgot to act like Zack since he's talking to Fiorella) and asked their mom. He picked the phone back up. "She said yes, so we'll meet you there in...about half an hour!"

"Okay. Caio!"

"Bye!"

Fiorella hung up, and leaped up and down for glory!

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!!!" she squealed loudly, and with gaeity (happiness, duh) I might add. Fiorella spun around, and landed on her "bed". London peered over at her, confused.

"Maddie, I think there's something wrong with your sister!" Maddie came over and looked. She knew exactly what was wrong; Fiorella fancied Cody.

"You...you like him, don't you?" Fiorella bolt up and stared at Maddie, frozen as water in -27 degree weather.

"W-w-what would make you s-say that?" she studdered, in fear that her sister already found out. London was just sitting on her bed, gazing at herself in the mirror, admiring her own beauty.

"You know exactly what I mean! You like Cody! Ha! I knew it!" Maddie patted herself on the back for her quick wits.

"Oh...that's why you were lost staring at him when we were baby-sitting." London wondered aloud.

Maddie was amazed! "Woah, even London found out!"

"Hello, I'm not that slow!!!" London snapped at Maddie. "Look Fiorella, if you really like Cody, you should make a move."

"Pinch me; London said...something WISE!" Maddie looked up, for you could almost hear that hallelujuah (A/N Did I spell that correctly?) chorus and see those heavenly lights.

"Hello, back to me, please? So, I like Cody, big deal. We've wasted five minutes, so we have twenty-five minutes left to get our ends over there!" Fiorella had a sudden, frustrated outburst. Feeling they need not waste more time, the three teens got ready quickly and made it to the theatre with minutes to spare. Fiorella decided to take a little time to explore the theatre, and bumped into Cody.

"Hey, Fiorella! You look nice." Fiorella held back the blush coming, but failed miserably. She decided to take Maddie and London's advice.

"Hm...you don't look too bad yourself." Cody blushed also. He was wearing dark denim jeans, and a light blue button-up. Fiorella was wearing a black denim skirt, and a pink tank-top. She also had on a black hoodie that had "Simple Plan" written in pink cursive. Then, Zack came along; he was wearing cargos and a black button-up that had gleen flames.

"Maybe we should go get Maddie and London now." Cody said. So, the trio met with Maddie and London, and got in line for tickets.

"What movie should we see?" London asked. They all argued for a minute, then decided on seeing "_When a Stranger Calls_" to Cody's dismay. Fiorella didn't mind what movie they saw, as long as she got to sit next to Cody.

"You gonna get scared, Cody-kins?!" Zack taunted his brother. Fiorella gave them quizzical eyes, and Cody decided to take it like a man!

"Psssh, yea right!" he replied. Truth is, Cody also fancied Fiorella, so he wasn't trying to be his usual lame, intimidated, wack self.

"Hey, London and I will buy the snacks, so can you guys handle finding seats?" Maddie questioned.

"Anything for you, sweet thang!" Zack said.

"Um, I thought you and Zack switched places?" Maddie said.

Zack looked around. "Yea about that...we decided to call it off; Cody couldn't handle imitating 'The Man.'" Zack responded.

Fiorella was confused. "So, thsoe seats...roger, Maddie! Let's go now!" she grabbed Cody's hand, and they went into the movie-viewing room.

"O-Oui!" Zack interjected (A/N it's that thing Wilmer Valderrama does) as he followed.

"Oh, here's five in a row!" Cody said, miraculously finding all seats lined up in the middle of the room. They sat down, and waited.

"This better not take long..." Fiorella muttered under her breath.

**Sorry it took so damn long to update! Things have been so hectic, it's not even funny! Okay, but at least I DID update, right? Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned!**

**Luver4ever**


End file.
